O que eu sou?
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: O Groot adolescente tem curiosidade em saber mais sobre quem o gerou, o venho e antigo amigo de Rocket. E parece que o guaxinim tem lembranças bem distintas daquele que dizia ser somente seu melhor amigo.


**O que eu sou?**

 **Pequena introdução:**

Passou algum tempo, Groot adolescente já sabia que apesar de considerar Peter e Gamora como sendo seu pai e mãe - pois os chamam assim dês de criança - não era filho deles de verdade e isto era lógico, no entanto somente recentemente começou a pensar mais sobre o assunto. Pouco sabia sobre os seus pais verdadeiros,os guardiões tentavam explicar o máximo que podiam,até de maneira mais cientifica possível, só que o brotinho queria saber mais, então todos apontaram para o Rocket, já que ele havia convivido mais com o antigo ser que o gerou. Porém naqueles dias este estava ocupado demais...

 **...**

 **[Diálogos do presente - parte 1]**

-hum...Groot? Você está acordado?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Sim)

-Teve algum pesadelo ou coisa parecida?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Só estou sem sono).

-hum...

\- Eu sou Groot. (E estou tendo alguns pensamentos, questionamentos.)

-Sobre o que?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Sobre puberdade).

-Hunf,o Drax anda colocando minhocas demais na sua cabeça.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Você nunca teve isso?)

-Não sei. Faz tanto tempo que não me lembro.

\- Eu sou Groot? (E você?)

-Eu o que?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Por que está acordado?)

-Eu tenho que terminar uma máquina, depois eu vou dormir.

\- Eu sou Groot? (E por que veio aqui?)

-Eu vi umas luzes acesas ...eu já estou voltando para a oficina.

\- Eu sou Groot! (Não vá agora!)

-Hãn?

-han... Eu sou Groot. (Quero falar contigo).

-Sobre o que?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Sobre mim).

-Puberdade? Eu não sei nada disso.

\- Eu sou Groot! (Não!) Eu sou Groot. (Na realidade sobre o meu pai)

-...

\- Eu sou Groot? (Você conheceu meu pai certo?)

-Sim.

\- Eu sou Groot? (Como ele era?)

-...Ele era um anjo.

\- Eu sou Groot? (Um anjo?)

-Sim. Ele era o melhor ser que eu conheci. O melhor companheiro que eu tive. Não querendo desmerecer os outros...Mas ele era...maravilhoso.

\- Eu sou Groot?! (Mesmo?!)

-É , sim.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Todos me disseram que ele era grande,forte e que deu a vida para nos salvar.)

-É, estão certos. Mas o seu pai, era muito mais que isso.

\- Eu sou Groot... (Rocket...)

-O que?

\- Eu sou Groot. (O que foi?)

-Nada.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Está com uma voz estranha).

-Eu...tenho que ir. Tá ficando tarde.

\- Eu sou Groot! (Espere!)

-O que foi agora?

-...Eu sou Groot? (Você gostava muito dele?)

-...bem, ele...ele era o meu melhor amigo.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Tô falando mais que amigos).

-ahn...Depois a gente termina essa conversa certo?

-Eu...

-Tente dormir. Jovens precisam dormir muito para repor suas energias. Até mais.

 **[Diálogos do passado – Parte 1]**

-Eu sou Groot! Eu sou Groot. (Chega Rocket! Você já bebeu demais.)

\- {soluço} {soluço}... Groot...me diga quanto você cobra para fazer amor com você...

-Eu sou Groot...Eu sou... ( A bebida te deixou mal mesmo...Eu vou...)

-Não! Vem cá. Me leva para a cama com você. Uma cama confortável... eu posso ter bebido...mas não tanto...não a ponto de me esquecer que tudo tem um preço... eu quero gastar minhas unidades para algo que valha a pena... aqui eu te vejo no meu lado... é o que mais desejo... Te quero... Me ame...

 **[Diálogos do presente - parte 2]**

\- Eu sou Groot! Eu sou Groot! (Rocket!Rocket!)

-hmmm...ahn...o que?

\- Eu sou Groot! (Rocket, sou eu!)

-Ahn? Você? O que tá fazendo aqui?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Desculpe ter te acordado, mas eu queria te fazer mais uma pergunta.)

-Ai, me acordou para isso? Ah! volta pra cama garoto. Não é uma boa hora para conversar.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Só quero fazer uma perguntinha de nada).

-Então me pergunte amanhã. Boa noite.

\- Eu sou Groot! (Não espera!) Eu sou Groot? (E se eu me esquecer?)

-Escreva em algum lugar. E vai dormir.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir com isso na minha cabeça).

-Hunf, então fique acordado, mas lá no seu quarto.

\- Eu sou Groot! (Pô Rocket, é só uma perguntinha!).

-Gosh! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

\- Eu sou Groot! (Eu juro que se você me responder eu vou embora depois).

-...Tá bem, me diz logo o que "cê' quer?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Me diga, você e o papai Groot fizeram sexo?)

-O QUE?!

-ahn...

-Que raios de pergunta é essa garoto?!

-Eu...

-Volta lá para a sua cama se não quer que eu te dê uns tapas!

\- Eu sou Groot. (Nunca pensei que você fosse tão cheio de pudor.)

-E se eu for? E daí? O que você tem com isso?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Isso é uma coisa tão normal).

-Mas não é para ficar se perguntando por aí.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Mas não estou perguntando para qualquer um).

-...Groot, eu só vou te dizer uma coisa: há muitos seres com sistema biológico distintos. E o Drax tem um corpo totalmente diferente do seu.

\- Eu sou Groot? (Então por que você se sentiu atraído pelo papai Groot?)

-Grrr, você vai mesmo insistir nisso?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Eu não posso evitar, estou cheio de perguntas).

-Então escute o que eu vou te dizer, anote todas as suas perguntas aqui. Quando a lista estiver completa me chame e eu te responderei tudo de uma vez.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Certo.)

-Pode ficar aqui,contanto que me deixe dormir um pouco.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Tá.)

-Excelente.

...

 **[Diálogos do passado – parte 2]**

-Eu sou Groot. (Rocket.)

-O que foi?

\- Eu sou Groot?(Seus pais realmente estão mortos?)

\- Por que isso agora?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Queria saber mais da sua família).

-Não acho um momento apropriado para isso.

\- Eu...

-Groot, eu já disse que o meu passado não é para ser lembrado...

\- Eu sou Groot. (Nem da sua família?)

-Porque insiste tanto sobre a minha família?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Queria conhecê-los.)

-...Vai ficar só na vontade.

\- Eu...sou Groot. (É que... eu queria pedir a sua mão em casamento.)

-O QUE?! Que ideia é essa?!

\- Eu sou Groot? (O que foi?)

-Você e eu...acabamos de nos amar...essa é a segunda vez e por isso é prematuro demais...

\- Eu sou Groot? (Você não me ama?)

-eu...ahr...esse ato já sela tudo entre nós.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Mas eu pensei que esse fosse o mais correto pedir permissão aos seus pais.)

-É de mim que você está falando,da minha vida.

-Eu sou Groot. (Nossa vida).

-Tanto faz. Mas você deve pedir permissão a mim e não a um parente.

-Hum... Eu sou Groot? (Então você quer casar comigo?)

-...Precisa dessas formalidades? Você já selou a nossa união.

[Beijo]

 **[Diálogos do presente - Parte 2]**

-Hum? Ah! Bom dia. Oi!

-...?

-Ei! Tire esse fone de ouvidos.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Falou comigo?)

-Sim. Eu disse "Bom dia".

\- Eu sou Groot. (Bom dia).

-Estranho, você me deixou dormir a noite toda heim.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Eu acabei dormindo também.)

-Fez bem. Mas, e aí, já fez a lista?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Sim, eu fiz.)

-Não vai me entregar?

\- E... Eu sou Groot. (E... Esqueça, eu somente quero saber de uma única coisa, por enquanto.)

\- E o que é?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Será que eu sou ou vou ser igual ao papai Groot?)

-Bem, não sei ao certo, você cresceu num ambiente um pouco diferente ... Mas quem sabe, talvez um dia você fique um pouco parecido com ele.

\- Eu sou Groot? (Em aparência ou personalidade?)

-Talvez ambas das coisas.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Eu espero que eu fique igualzinho a ele.)

-Eu também gostaria. Mas eu não garanto nada.

...

 **[Diálogos do presente - parte 3]**

-Rocket!

-Que?

-Fico feliz por você ter finalmente falado mais sobre o seu antigo amigo Groot, para o novo Groot. Ele estava cheio de perguntas.

-E por que você e a Gamora não respondeu a elas? Por que deixaram que o Drax fala-se mais?

-Por que ele considerava a gente pessoas travadas em questão de filhos,biologia e coisas assim. Só que eu sugeri que ele fala-se com você também, principalmente por que você quem conviveu mais com o outro Groot do que a gente.

-...

-Rocket, por que você não o estimulou a chama-lo de papai? Por que deixou que eu fosse chamado de pai?

-O que foi? Não aguenta carregar a responsabilidades nas costas?

-Não é isso, você sabe que eu não me importei de ser chamado assim...embora ele tenha se espelhado mais em você...não em mim...

-...

-Mas você não me respondeu.

-Eu não quero rótulos.

\- E isso é rótulo?

-...Eu...eu não queria que ele me visse como pai. Só isso.

-Mas você o cuidou dele,o ajudou a andar,falar...criou até mais do que a gente...

-Mesmo assim.

-Mas eu acho que ele te vê assim,como um pai.

\- Que seja...Pelo menos nunca me chamou de pai...

-...Mas já parou para pensar que era isso que o Groot antigo queria? Quem sabe ele não esperasse que você fosse o pai do pequeno Groot.

-... Eu sei que ele queria que eu o cria-se...mas eu pensei que...eu...

-Você pensou o que?

-... Ah! Deixa para lá.

-...Ser pai não é nada fácil, agora eu sei, mas eu aceito isso,é um titulo bonito de se ter...

 **[Diálogos do passado – Parte 3]**

-Eu sou Groot. (Rocket.)

-Que é?

-Eu sou Groot? (Agora que estamos finalmente a sois, podemos conversar?)

-Sobre o que?

-Eu...eu sou Groot. (Bem...já que somos casados,podíamos ter filhos.)

-HUN?! GUASP! GUASP! GUASP!

-EU SOU GROOT! (ROCKET!)

-...COF COF!...ARF ARF! O...o que...

-Eu sou Groot? (O que houve?)

-E ainda pergunta?! Eu me engasguei! ARGH! O...o que você está pensando?

-Eu sou Groot? (O que?)

-De onde você tirou essa ideia?

-Eu sou Groot? (O que há de estranho nisso?)

-Ahrg...Não sei se você notou, mas nós somos de espécies diferentes.

-Nós somos Groot. (Nós somos um casal).

-... Ainda assim não podemos procriar.

-... Eu sou Groot. (...Mas podemos adotar.)

-Ser somente nós dois não basta?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Meu sonho é ter uma família.) Eu sou Groot. (E com você).

-Eu...eu sei...

-...

-Talvez...um dia...

\- Eu sou Groot. (O que nos prende?)

-... Eu não estou pronto, entendeu?

-Eu...

-Groot...A paternidade é... é responsabilidade demais para nós dois... Nós mal temos unidades,recursos, para a gente ... Sustentar uma criança é mais difícil...

\- Eu sou Groot. (Ora, damos um jeito.)

-Groot, eu prefiro dar tempo ao tempo e não dar um jeito. Deixa a coisa rolar por enquanto, depois vemos isso direito. Certo?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Você me promete que irá pensar sobre isso?)

-...Olha...Nós vamos ser pais, mas não agora.

\- Eu sou Groot? (E quando será?)

-Tenha um pouco de paciência, tá legal? Eu prometo que te aviso quando esse dia chegar.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Certo.)... Eu sou Groot. (Meu amor).

 **[Diálogos do presente– parte 4]**

-Ah você tá aí né! Como eu suspeitava.

-Que ideia é essa de aparecer aqui de repente?!

-Por que? Estou atrapalhando a sua comodidade,sua tranquilidade?

-O que deu em você heim?

-Você aqui no seu mundinho, e eu é que tenho sozinho,que controlar o chilique do Groot. Não é? Você pergunta se eu não consigo carregar o peso de ser pai, mas acho que é VOCÊ quem não consegue suportar esse titulo.

-Ora, você não concordou em ser pai?

-MAS NÃO ERA PARA EU SER O PAI! ERA PARA VOCÊ SER!

-NÃO BATA NA MESA E NÃO LEVANTE A VOZ PRA MIM?! VOCÊ TÁ SENDO MAIS ADOLESCENTE QUANTO ELE!

-ORA, O QUE FOI?! EU NÃO POSSO DESCONTROLAR VOCÊ SEU TRASTE?! VOCÊ TEM O QUE? MEDO DE SER PAI?!

-CALA A BOCA!

-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA HEIM?! FOI VOCÊ QUEM SEGUROU O MALDITO PAU! VOCÊ QUEM O PLANTOU! VOCÊ QUEM ARRAJOU O VASO! VOCÊ QUEM REGOU E CUIDOU DAQUILO NOS PRIMEIROS DIAS! ELE TAMBÉM É RESPONSABILIDADE SUA!

-EU NÃO SABIA QUE AQUELA PORRA IRIA SE TORNAR UMA OUTRA MERDA TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE DAQUILO QUE EU CONVIVI SEU PANACA!

-Hãn?! ...Então é isso?

-a...hm...

-Você achou que daquele graveto iria germinar o mesmo Groot?

-...eu...

...

-O que o Groot tem afinal?

-...Rebeldia de sempre...

-Cadê os outros?

-A Gamora e o Drax saíram. Mantis tentou ajudar...mas não conseguiu muito...

-Dê um jeito de pegar o game dele e o tranque em algum lugar.

-Ele já quebrou o tal jogo durante a sua revolta.

-Bom, então só o tranque em algum lugar solitário, ele não sabe reconstruir nada,só ele mesmo.

-...certo...

-Isso é tudo. ...E NÃO ME OLHA ASSIM IMBECIL! FAÇA O QUE EU MANDEI! VAI EMBORA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

-Tá! Tá! Tudo bem!

-DEIXA EU CONTINUAR O MEU TRABALHO! AFINAL SOU EU, SÓ EU,QUEM FAÇO AS ARMAS QUE TODO MUNDO DESSA DROGA USA!

 **[Diálogos do presente –Última parte]**

-Eu sou Groot! (Rocket!)

-Hãn?

-Eu sou Groot! (Hey!) Eu sou Groot? (Eu posso entrar?)

-Peter me disse que você quebrou o seu game. Mas eu não vou concertar. Pelo menos não agora.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Eu não quero que concerte.)

-...Então o que você quer?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Eu posso ficar aqui?)

-...O que houve?

\- Eu sou Groot. (Nada.)

-hum. Eu não sei por que mas...Entra.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Obrigado.) Eu sou Groot. (Eu prometo que não vou atrapalhar.) Eu sou Groot. (Eu só vou ficar aqui no canto te olhando.)

-...Tá...Contando que não mexa em nada.

\- Eu sou Groot. (Certo.)

...

\- Eu sou Groot... (Rocket...)

-Que?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Foi o papai Groot quem me gerou, né?)

-Tecnicamente, sim.

-... Eu sou Groot. (Então, eu deveria chama-lo de mamãe).

-Tanto faz. Você é quem sabe.

-... Eu sou Groot. (Você acha que ele iria gostar de mim?)

-...Com certeza. Eu tenho total certeza disso.

...

-Mais alguma pergunta?

\- Eu sou Groot? (Você vai me ensinar a fazer essas coisas?)

-Bem,se você quiser aprender...mas terá que ser outro dia, não to com humor para isso hoje.

...

 **FIM.**


End file.
